se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Silvio Berlusconi/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Rome, capital of Italy, July 6, 2009. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) Silvio Berlusconi - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Rome, Italy, June 3, 2011. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Japón * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi and Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi of the Italian Republic at the Japan-Italy Summit Meeting. Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Silvio Berlusconi - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Silvio Berlusconi - Taro Aso.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi with the Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, before the working lunch on the first day of the G8 Summit in L'Aquila. G8website/Ansa photo by: Ettore Ferrari Naoto Kan - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| KOSER SEG: Japans statsminister Naoto Kan, Italias statsminister Silvio Berlusconi og USAs president Barack Obama koser seg ved Peninsula Lake på G8-møtet like utenfor Toronto. Foto: AP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Silvio Berlusconi - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Italy's President Silvio Berlusconi (top L) looks on as Germany's Chancellor Angela Merkel shakes hands with Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) as they prepare to pose together for the "family photo" following the plenary sessions at the G20 Summit in Seoul on Friday.Photo: AFP Asia del Sur India * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| The Prime Minister of Italy, Mr. Silvio Berlusconi meeting with the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh on the sideline of the 7th ASEM summit in Beijing, China. PhotoDivision Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Israeli Foreign Minister in Italy for talks with Berlusconi. AP Archive Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| Israel's Defence Minister Ehud Barak (L), Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (C) and Israeli President Shimon Peres attend a lunch held in Berlusconi�s honour on February 03, 2010 at Peres' residence in Jerusalem. AFP PHOTO/POOL/Miriam Alster Ariel Sharon - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) and his Italian counterpart Silvio Berlusconi shake hands after giving a joint press conference in Jerusalem 09 June 2003. Berlusconi is on a regional tour that will also take him to Egypt and Jordan. AFP PHOTO/Gali TIBBON Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Premier Ehud Olmert (L) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi prior their meeting at Chigi palace in Rome 29 September 2004. Benjamín Netanyahu - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| הצדדים חתמו על שמונה הסכמים של שיתוף פעולה. נתניהו וברלוסקוני, היום ברומא (צילום: עמוס בן גרשום, לע"מ) Palestina * Ver Silvio Berlusconi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Arafat met Prime Minister Berlusconi and the Pope. AP Mahmoud Abbas - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| In this photo released by the Palestinian Authority, Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, right, is greeted by Palestinian President, Mahmoud Abbas, left, as they meet in the West Bank town of Bethlehem, Wednesday, Feb. 3, 2010. Italy's prime minister has called for empathy for all victims, whether of the Holocaust or Israel's war on Gaza. Associated Press Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| كما التقى الرئيس الأسد مع سيلفيو برلسكوني رئيس الوزراء الايطالي وتناول اللقاء علاقات الصداقة بين سورية وايطاليا وآفاق العلاقات العربية الاوروبية ودور الاتحاد الاوروبي في احلال السلام العادل والشامل في منطقة الشرق الاوسط Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer Abdullah Gül - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Abdullah Gül, after the meeting on Afghanistan as part of the NATO Summit of Heads of State and Government, held in Lisbon, met with the US President, Barack Obama. He later met with President Mihail Saakashvili of Georgia. President Gül also separately received the Dutch Prime Minister, Mark Rutte and the Italian Premier, Silvio Berlusconi. Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| İtalya Başbakanı Silvio Berlusconi'nin seks skandalları, Başbakan Recep Tayyip Erdoğan'la arasını açtı Internethaber Fuentes Categoría:Silvio Berlusconi